


Hold Close

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From above, Jason had a clear view of exactly how Nightwing’s dead body looked like. A small pool of red underneath him, slowly oozing out his skull. Limbs splayed at unnatural, awkward angles that weren’t very Grayson like at all. And his hand. The one that was shot, it was nearly gone. The thing that bothered Jason the most though was Dick’s eyes, or the lack of seeing them. His mask covered his eyes, leaving Jason wondering whether his baby blue eyes were closed or not. Whether he saw Jason’s failure to protect and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Close

It was like any other night. Any other patrol where the antihero and vigilante took the rooftops together. Dick raced ahead, flipping and twisting around like the acrobat he was, doing foolishly dangerous stunts across the roofs for the hell of it. The Red Hood lagged behind a bit further, preferring to keep things more simple. But really, he liked to lag behind Dick was because then he could watch the older man do his graceful flips. Each was intricate and well practiced, absolutely beautiful.

It also wasn’t the fact that Jason liked to check out Dick’s perfect ass.

Not at all.

They were on a skyscraper, high up in the sky. One step, and boom. Instant death. Unless a grapple was in the equation.

“Try and keep up!” Dick crowed at Jason, nose diving off the skyscraper. Jason grinned under his hood and followed suit, throwing himself off the skyscraper after Dick. They fell through the cold air, letting it whip past them for a few moments before reaching for their grapples. Jason shot off a line before Dick, swinging towards another skyscraper. He heard the loud bang of a second grapple gun fire, a sound that always followed him with a cheerful “Whoo!” as Dick streamed past him.

Instead of the cheer, there was another bang, then a cry.

“JASON!”

Whipping around at his actual name, Jason took in the scene with panicked, wide eyes. Dick’s hand was oozing with blood, a hole blown through it. Falling beneath him was a broken grapple gun, which also had a hole in it that made it worthless to use.

A bullet hole.

Someone shot Dick so he would fall. Whoever it was, Jason would hunt them down and shoot off their hand then throw them off a bridge into Gotham river. First though, Dick.

“DICK!” Jason yelled back, twisting his body so it arched in a “C” to loop back around to Dick.

It was too late though. Dick was far below Jason, falling faster than it seemed possible. He was getting closer to the ground while it seemed Jason was being pulled up further into the sky, like gravity had stopped working on the antihero and was sending him up while gravity got ten times heavier on Dick.

“NO!” The scream ripped out of the antihero just as Dick’s flailing body met the ground with a sick splat.

From above, Jason had a clear view of exactly how Nightwing’s dead body looked like. A small pool of red underneath him, slowly oozing out his skull. Limbs splayed at unnatural, awkward angles that weren’t very Grayson like at all. And his hand. The one that was shot, it was nearly gone. The thing that bothered Jason the most though was Dick’s eyes, or the lack of seeing them. His mask covered his eyes, leaving Jason wondering whether his baby blue eyes were closed or not. Whether he saw Jason’s failure to protect and save him.

And for a moment, as Jason swung back towards his dead lover, he thought about letting go and joining him. The grief threatened to drown him right then and there, it was strong enough to make each one of his fingers loosen their hold on the grapple, and before Jason knew it, he was dead weight in the air and his grapple was lost in the air somewhere.

Just before he felt the relief of the pavement smacking him dead, he gasped, jerking up and snapping out of his dream.

Looking over, he saw that Dick was very much alive and breathing besides him, curled up under the covers and who was now blearily blinking his eyes, woken up by Jason’s loud gasping and pants.

“Jay?” Dick slurred sleepily, blinking wearily. “What’s the matter?”

Jason felt tears well up in his eyes, tears he didn’t want anyone to ever see. It just had felt so real. Too real.

That could never happen.

“Jason?” The elder was growing more worried now, sitting up.

The younger man couldn’t shake off the dream. It felt so real. Like it really did happen, like Dick really did fall to his death like the other Graysons. It was a nightmare that made Jason’s throat close up with emotion and all he could do was throw his arms around Dick’s tightly, hugging the acrobat suffocatingly close to his chest. Inhaling his sweet musky scent, feeling his veins and arteries pulse with life was all he could do. Verify that Dick was alive. He needed to feel that the vigilante was alive and that he hadn’t left Jason.

Dick sensed that Jason had another nightmare, a bad one. So he let Jason bear hug him, murmuring softly, reassuringly, one hand peeping out of the tight embrace to stroke his bare back. “I’m here Jason. I’m not going anywhere.”

Once Jason was sure his breath wasn’t going to hitch or break, he whispered back, “You better.”


End file.
